Like Father, Like Son
by Kodalovexx
Summary: Mystique stands on the bridge, holding the crying baby in her arms. The wolves had finally caught up to her. Taking a step back, she stumbles, and accidentally drops the baby over the edge! "NO!" She screams, turning around just in time to see a flash of red smoke, followed by the smell of sulfur. AU What if Kurt had been raised by his real father, Azazel? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers! This is pretty much my first ever fanfiction, so please go easy on me! **_**Constructive**_** criticism is welcome :)**

**Quick little note before the story: If any of you ever have watched X-men: First Class you know that Mystique grew up living with Professor Xavier in that version. At the end of the movie, she joined Magneto and Azazel. Just in case none of you knew this, it's going to come up later so I thought I would mention it. **

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, the X-men don't belong to me :(**

Father and son watched from the roof of the building opposite to the bank as the latter began to close for the day. As soon as the last person trickled out and locked the doors, they made their move.

The father, who had red skin and looked sort of like a demon, turned to his son and grabbed his arm. With a flash of red smoke and the smell of brimstone, they were instantly teleported to the bank vault inside of the bank.

Upon arrival, they wasted no time. The father raised his arm and sent energy blasts at the motion sensors, destroying them quickly before they could detect any movement. Then he pointed to the rows of metal compartments that made up either side of the vault. Using telepathy, he willed all of the compartments to open and send the money flying into the air and subsequently into the two large bags they had brought with them.

When they had acquired all of the money the father grabbed his son's arm once again and teleported them back to their home in New York.

OoOo

This was not an unusual occurrence. This was how father and son made their living. By robbing banks, they were able to afford the simple, yet nice home that Kurt had grown up in.

Kurt had also been homeschooled in the very same house by Azazel. Since he couldn't go to school like everyone else did, (Kind of hard to fit in when you're blue and fuzzy.) Azazel had taught him only the basics at a very young age.

It was a lonely and boring childhood for Kurt. Azazel never allowed Kurt to go anywhere, so he had never made any friends. His father told him that it was for his own good, that no one would accept Kurt's appearance. Kurt had to agree with his father, but he still longed to go to a real school and be able to hang out with some friends. Kurt's time was spent learning the art of sword fighting (following in Azazel's footsteps, who happened to be a Master Swordsman) and occasionally robbing banks with his father. Azazel himself was able to leave the home, being able to shapeshift into a human form. And he was gone quite often, doing who knows what.

At this point the family of two had already visited their home and put away their newly acquired money. They barely had any time to rest before Azazel had teleported them both right outside the gates of a large mansion. Kurt used his night vision to read the sign in front: "The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning."

"We have one last job to do tonight," Azazel said in his deep, Russian-accented voice. "Kurt, we're looking for your mother."

"My mother?" Kurt exclaimed, more than a little surprised. Whenever Kurt brought up the topic of whom his mother was, Azazel would always change the subject or become angry with Kurt. "Why now? I thought you hated her."

"Because we're going to need the help of powerful mutants to accomplish something that has recently come to my attention," Azazel said, adding silently in his thoughts,_ And wherever Mystique can be found, Magneto is bound to be close. _

After reading about the Xavier Institute in the paper, Azazel had the idea to ask Xavier if knew the whereabouts of Mystique. They had grown up together after all. Azazel knew the chances of Xavier and Mystique still being in contact were very rare, but he had to try something.

"Now, Kurt, we need to interrogate the Professor _alone._" Azazel ordered."We don't want to cause a scene or any trouble. All we need to know is where Mystique may be. Got it?"

Kurt nodded. He knew that once they got the professor alone, his father would be able to hypnotize him into telling them where Mystique could be found. Truth be told though, Kurt did want to make a scene. At least then something interesting would happen for once, but he didn't dare make his father upset.

They teleported into the mansion and took a look around. It was quiet, so Kurt and Azazel assumed everyone was sleeping. They split up, deciding without speaking that Azazel would look on the upper floor and Kurt would look on the ground floor, searching for where the Professor might be. After Kurt had looked around for a while, he came to the kitchen. . .

. . . and was promptly hid in the head with a frying pan. The last thing he saw before everything faded to black, were the curious stares of several teenagers.

**So there's chapter one! Hope everyone enjoyed it! Expect an update soon. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Told you I would update soon! Thanks so much for the nice reviews! Here's chapter two! :)**

**Disclaimer: X-men= not mine**

Azazel crept along the upper floor and opened the door to the first room he saw. It appeared to be a very large bedroom. At the far wall there was a desk, and sitting at that desk was Professor Xavier.

"Hello, Azazel," He said, without turning around. "Long time no see."

"I haven't come to cause trouble, Xavier," Azazel assured. "I only want to know where I can find Mystique."

"And why would I tell you that?" Xavier said, finally wheeling himself around to face Azazel.

"Because you don't have a choice." Azazel grinned, and began attempting to persuade Xavier using his hypnosis. After several tries, he got nowhere. _Why isn't this working?_ He thought furiously.

"Did you honestly think that you would be able to hypnotize one of the most powerful telepaths on Earth?" Xavier smirked.

Azazel growled in frustration and took a threatening step towards Xavier. Before he could do anything else, the door opened and a woman with long white hair stepped in.

"Charles, there's been an intruder, Rogue managed to-" She stopped when she noticed Azazel standing there menacingly. "Who's this?" She said, taking up a fighting position.

Azazel ignored the newcomer and teleported back downstairs.

OoOo

Downstairs, most of the X-men had gathered by now. They all stared at the unconscious fuzzy, blue teen. Rogue was still holding the frying pan in her hand.

"So, like, what do we do now?" Kitty asked uncertainly.

"Storm is upstairs talking to the Professor." Jean answered. "We'll wait and see what he has to say."

"So, what do you think he is?" Evan asked, squinting curiously at Kurt. "Some kind of demon?"

They were all interrupted by a flash of red smoke. All of the teens quickly backed away in surprise from the red man that now stood next to Kurt.

"Not some kind." He chuckled. "We _are_ demons."

And with that, he reached down to where Kurt was slumped on the floor and both of them vanished, leaving the smell of sulfur in their place.

OoOo

All of the X-men waited anxiously, talking amongst themselves. After the two strange intruders had left, they received a telepathic message from the Professor, instructing them all to gather in the living room.

Professor Xavier himself now wheeled into the room, along with Storm. Everyone stopped talking and looked expectantly at the Professor.

"Mind telling us what the hell just happened, Charles?" Wolverine asked with a yawn.

"Right, Logan." The Professor began. "It appears that one of my old enemies, known as Azazel, has begun searching for Mystique. Why he wants to do this I have no clue; I wasn't able to get a good reading on his thoughts. But whatever the reason, I'm sure it's not good."

"Who was the other one, the blue one?" Rogue asked.

"From what I was able to obtain from Azazel's thoughts, it seems that the younger one was his son."

"So what should we do now, Professor?" Scott inquired. "How do we stop them?"

"I'm afraid there isn't much that we can do, Scott." The Professor replied, frowning. "I could find them using Cerebro, but unless they break the law, we have no reason to pursue them."

The X-men looked defeated. There was something about those two that didn't sit well with any of the team.

"Now, I suggest that you all get a good night's sleep, and try not to worry about this." Xavier said, giving them a reassuring smile. "Whatever they're plotting, I'm sure that we will be able to stop them if need be."

Reluctantly, everyone slowly got up and went back to their separate rooms.

OoOo

Azazel set Kurt down on the couch with a disgusted look on his face. He couldn't believe how badly things had gone! He had thought for sure that he would be able to retrieve the information from Xavier, no problem.

_Oh, well, _He thought, smiling oddly. _There are other_ _ways to get what I need._

**DUN DUN DUN! O: **

**I know these chapters have been kind of short. I'll try to make them longer from now on!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed! :)**

**Disclaimer: X-men will never be mine. **

Kurt sat up slowly, rubbing his head. He looked around, noting that he was in the living room at his home. _How did I get here? _He thought to himself. Kurt couldn't remember anything after going into the kitchen back at the institute. He glanced at the coffee table and saw a note addressed to him. It read:

_Kurt,_

_Mission failed. Going back to try again. _

–_Azazel_

Kurt set the note back down, wondering what his father was going to try now.

OoOo

Scott paced in his room. After attempting several times to go back to sleep, he had given up on it. He couldn't believe that the Professor wasn't allowing them to go after those two demons!_ Who knows what they're doing right now? _He thought angrily.

"That's it," Scott mumbled under his breath. "I can't just sit here, I have to do something."

He quickly changed into his uniform and left his room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Watcha doin'?"

Scott yelped out of surprise and then quieted down instantly, turning around to find Evan staring at him suspiciously.

"I-I was just going to get some water," Scott replied, smiling sheepishly.

"With your uniform on?" Evan countered, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, alright," Scott sighed. "I'm going after the demons."

"You are?" Evan nearly shouted.

"Yes I am," Scott hissed. "But be _quiet_, we don't want Wolverine hearing us."

"Okay, okay," Evan said excitedly, "I want in."

OoOo

Ten minutes later, Scott and Evan had found Jean and convinced her to help them. Kitty and Rogue heard them talking and decided that they wanted to come along too.

So, pretty much the whole team was going.

Jean had used Cerebro to track the mutants to a home in New York that wasn't too far from the institute. Now, they were driving over there in Scott's car.

"So, what's the plan?" Rogue asked, sitting in the back seat next to Evan and Kitty.

"Uh," Jean said from the front, sharing an unsure glance with Scott, "Wing it?"

"Really," Rogue replied, rolling her eyes. "That's it?"

"Look," Scott said. "We're just going to talk to them calmly and just . . . you know . . . ask what they want with Mystique."

"And if they aren't calm?" Evan asked.

"Then we have to use force." Scott replied firmly, looking incredibly determined.

Everyone smirked at Scott's seriousness, but said nothing.

OoOo

Kurt jogged on the treadmill, listening to some music. He was on his second mile when his sensitive ears picked up a noise coming from the front door in the living room. He stopped the treadmill and turned the music off and listened again, starting to hear some voices.

Kurt left the small "Gym" room and walked slowly down the hallway that led to the living room. When he got to the end, he peeked around the corner.

Standing in his living room were five teenagers, who Kurt had never seen before. Actually, they did seem vaguely familiar to him, but Kurt couldn't quite place their faces. As soon as he looked at a girl with white bangs, though, he suddenly remembered. _That's right_ . . . _They're from the institute . . . I got knocked out . . ._ He thought, piecing it all together. Well, they must not be friends then.

"The younger one is here," A girl with red hair said, "But that's all I'm getting."

_Time to act._ Kurt instantly teleported out into the living room, and before hitting the ground, kicked the girl with white bangs in the stomach, who stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. He then landed on the floor in a crouch and quickly sent his tail in a sweeping motion, which knocked the girl with red hair off her feet.

Kurt turned around and teleported to the opposite side of the room, barely dodging a spike that had been headed his way. A guy with sunglasses sent a red blast at Kurt, but the latter teleported away, landing next to a girl with brown hair.

Kurt attempted to use the same tail technique on her but, for some reason, nothing happened. He frowned and tried to roundhouse kick her. To Kurt's surprise, his foot went right through her.

The girl simply smiled and looked to the girl with red hair, who was just now getting to her feet, "Jean, do it now!"

The girl with red hair concentrated and suddenly Kurt was in the air, unable to move.

"Hey!" He said desperately, attempting to teleport, and finding that he couldn't. "What is this?"

"We don't want to fight," The guy with sunglasses said. "We just want to know why you're looking for Mystique."

"Mystique?" Kurt asked, confused. "Who's that?"

"Don't play dumb, we know—" The guy with sunglasses started.

"Scott, he's telling the truth," The one called Jean said, holding a hand to her head. "He doesn't know anything." She set Kurt down slowly and he quickly backed away from all of them, not used to being around so many people.

"Wait," Kurt mumbled thoughtfully, remembering what his father had said about looking for his mother_. Could Mystique be my mom?_ "Do you-"

Kurt was interrupted by a flash of red smoke by the front door. "Oh, what a lovely surprise," A deep, Russian-accented voice said. His father stepped out of the shadows, followed by a blue woman with red hair. "Company."

**And there's chapter three! Please try to review if you can, they make me so happy! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviewers, you're awesome! Oh and EternalDreamer, I'm not sure if this is what you meant, but Kurt never knew who his mother was. Azazel just said that they were looking for her, but he never said her name was Mystique. Hopefully that clears things up! :)**

**Here's chapter four. Oh and by the way, all of this takes place before Rogue finds out that Mystique adopted her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men blah blah blah**

The blue woman took a half step forward. "Kurt . . . is it really you?"

Kurt paused. He was pretty sure he already knew the answer, but he asked anyways, "Who are you?"

"I'm your mother." Mystique replied, giving him a half smile.

The X-men gave each other shocked glances. _Who knew Mystique had a child?_

Azazel rolled his eyes at the two, and then turned to the X-men. "I don't know what you all think you're doing in my home, but our fight is not with you. There's really no purpose for you being here and I think it's time for you all to leave_._" He gestured to the door behind him.

"No, we can't leave that easily." Scott said, taking up a fighting position along with the rest of the X-men.

"I tried to be nice." Azazel said under his breath.

He quickly crossed the room and grabbed Rogue and Jean's shoulders, wrapping his tail around Kitty's leg. Before the three teens could figure out what was going on, they found themselves teleported out of the house and to the side of a quiet road. A few seconds later Scott and Evan appeared beside them.

"Well, that could've gone better." Rogue grumbled.

"Look out!" Kitty suddenly shrieked, pointing up at the sky. The X-men all glanced up and then quickly scrambled out of the way as Scott's car came crashing to the ground where they'd been standing moments earlier.

OoOo

"How did Father find you?" Kurt asked his mother, feeling a bit awkward. They were both still standing on opposite sides of the room, while Azazel was outside, sending the X-men back their car.

"Azazel told me that he'd remembered rumors of something called Cerebro, which can track mutants," Mystique explained. "He teleported all over the institute until he found it."

"And then I found you," Azazel said, suddenly appearing beside Kurt. "I can't believe you were living in that rundown house with those filthy teenagers." He wrinkled his nose, looking disgusted.

"I'm just following orders," Mystique said sharply, glaring at him.

"I see you haven't changed much then," Azazel replied curtly.

The two shot daggers at each other, and Kurt cleared his throat nervously.

"So why have I never met you before?" He asked Mystique.

"Because she tried to kill you," Azazel said, before Mystique could reply.

Mystique looked shocked for a moment. "When did I ever do _that_?"

"Same day that I rescued him," Azazel said. "You threw him off a bridge, Mystique!"

"_What?_" Kurt asked, looking back and forth between the two.

Mystique gave a half hysterical laugh, shaking her head, "I don't believe this! It was an _accident_, Azazel! You honestly think I would do that on _purpose_?"

"It wouldn't surprise me!" Azazel yelled, losing his cool. "I saw Magneto talking to you! What orders did he give you to follow _then_, Mystique? Kill your own child?"

"What were you even doing there?" Mystique yelled back. "What happened to leaving and never coming back?"

Azazel looked a bit sheepish for a second, but quickly regained his composure. "It doesn't matter what I was doing there. None of this matters at the moment. Can we get to the matter at hand, _please_?" He motioned for them all to sit down.

Kurt and Azazel both sat down and a few moments later Mystique did the same.

"And what exactly is the '_matter at hand'?"_ Mystique snapped.

"Allow me to explain," Azazel began. "In order to do so, I need to start at the very beginning. A time when humans didn't even exist, only the Neyaphem and the Cheyarafim walked the Earth."

"Is this going to take long?" Mystique asked, glancing at an invisible watch. "I have places to be."

"It'll go a lot faster if you don'tinterrupt me!" Azazel hissed at her. "Now, as I was saying, there were only Neyaphem and Cheyarafim. The Neyaphem, which is what you and I are, Kurt, are demonic-like mutants and the Cheyarafim are more angelic mutants. We quickly discovered that we couldn't live on the same planet together, and a battle ensued. Sadly, the Cheyarafim were victorious and banished our kind to another dimension for eternity. After an incredibly long time, I, being their leader and only teleporter, managed to return back to Earth. I soon met Magneto, and later, your mother. I got a bit caught up in their _schemes_, but I never forgot about my armies back home. The only way that I can possibly bring them back would be to have a son with fully-grown teleportation powers and the presence of his mother. I would need to use Black Magic to then open the portal between dimensions. Now, that's where you and Mystique come into the picture, Kurt."

Mystique simply continued to glare at Azazel.

"But I'm not an adult yet," Kurt said, trying to make sense of everything.

"No, you're not," Azazel replied, "But I don't think that's going to matter. You see, recently I've been getting a very strong feeling that the Cheyarafim's hold on the Neyaphem is starting to break. They can't hold them back forever and the portal between dimensions is beginning to form all by itself. I think that if we tried the spell now, even though your powers aren't as strong as they could be, Kurt, it could work. My armies would spill into this dimension, finding their place in this world once again." Azazel finally finished, looking between Mystique and Kurt excitedly.

But his family wasn't convinced. "Why would I _ever_ help you release a bunch of demons onto this planet?" Mystique asked. "What would be in it for me?"

"I know Magneto thinks that mutants and humans will never be able to get along, and he's right, it's impossible." Azazel explained. "But the truth of the matter is that humans will discover the existence of mutants; it's inevitable. But with the help of my armies, we could rule over the humans together, before they try to rule over _us_."

Mystique still didn't seem convinced. "You'll need to discuss this with Magneto."

"Yes, of course," Azazel said with fake politeness. "And where may I find him?"

Mystique briefly described the castle Magneto was staying in and Azazel disappeared, leaving behind the smell of sulfur.

"Ugh," Mystique coughed, waving a hand in front of her face. "I never did get used to that."

Kurt smirked and Mystique looked over at him, remembering he was in the room. After a moment, she gave him a small smile. Mystique would never admit it, but she would always feel guilty for dropping Kurt from the bridge that day. If only she had been a bit more careful, things could've been so different.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to release the Neyaphem?" Kurt asked his mother quietly. The whole time his Father had been talking, Kurt had had a growing sense of dread. He didn't want to take over the world. He knew that people could be cruel, but did they really deserve to be overthrown?

"I don't know, Kurt," Mystique mumbled. "I don't know."

OoOo

"Hmm," Magneto said, considering what Azazel had just told him. "And you're sure this will work?"

"Not 100%," Azazel admitted. "But what have we got to lose?"

"Alright," Magneto finally said. "I like the idea of ridding this planet of humans once and for all; I'll help in any way I can. But there's only one problem."

"What's that?" Azazel frowned.

"The X-men aren't going to like this," Magneto replied.

"Oh, right," Azazel growled. "Those rotten _teenagers_."

"I'm sure they'll figure out what you're doing somehow," Magneto went on. "I think it would be best if the Brotherhood and I went along with you, just to make sure the job gets done."

"Fine with me," Azazel shrugged. "How do you feel about going to Australia?"

**Sorry, this chapter was a bit boring! It will get better! Oh and the part about Neyaphem and Cheyarafim actually did happen in the comics (I read it on Wiki) but the rest of it is part made up by me and part true. Actually the whole thing is made up, but you know what I mean.**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think!** **:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took longer than usual! Next update will take a while too because I'll be out of town for a few days. I'll start writing as soon as I get back! :)**

**Disclaimer: X-men aren't mine (Does anyone know if I have to do this for every chapter?)**

The X-men pulled up to the mansion just as dawn was approaching. It had taken them all night to find their way back to the institute and everyone was exhausted. They all slowly got out of the car and walked towards the mansion.

Scott was the first one there and he opened the door quietly, poking his head inside. Looking around and finding no one, he opened the door the rest of the way and everyone else filed in silently.

"Look what we have here."

The X-men all jumped and turned around to find Wolverine stepping out from the shadows.

"Found 'em!" Wolverine called and the Professor and Storm came rushing out of one of the adjoining hallways.

"Where have you been?" Storm cried. "We just woke up a few minutes ago; Charles was about to use Cerebro to find you all!"

"Um . . ." Scott said. "We kind of-"

"You went after _the demons_?" Xavier said, having read his mind. Storm gasped and Logan growled in frustration. "I told all of you that there was nothing to be done, and you completely ignored me."

"We had to do something, Professor," Scott replied. "We couldn't just let them get away."

"You shouldn't have gone alone," The Professor scolded. "Things could've gone seriously wrong."

"Actually, it's a good thing we did go," Jean said. "When Azazel arrived, I was able to briefly read his mind and he's plotting something . . . something with Magneto." The rest of the teens looked curiously at Jean; she hadn't mentioned anything on the ride back. "Just read my mind, Professor, this could be important."

Xavier thought for a moment and then concentrated. "Jean, I'm going to dig deeply into your mind to see if I can obtain any information you may have picked up subconsciously." After a moment, the Professor snapped his eyes wide open, looking startled.

"What is it, Charles?" Logan snarled.

"We need to get to the Jet, now." Xavier said, much to everyone's surprise. "We're going to Australia."

OoOo

Kurt and Azazel teleported to Magneto's castle, where a jet was waiting. It had been decided to go by jet instead of teleporting because Azazel was going to need all of his strength to perform the spell.

"Why are we going to Australia again?" Kurt asked as they walked to the jet.

"That's where the portal was opened all those years again, so that's where it needs to be opened today." Azazel explained. "Seriously, Kurt, I've told you this about a hundred times now."

Azazel had spent a very long time the night before explaining the many steps to performing the spell to a very confused Kurt. Apparently, it was a very long process.

They reached the jet and hopped on. Inside, the Brotherhood were all arguing with one another, completely oblivious to their surroundings. Mystique was sitting a bit away from them, scowling out the window. Azazel sat in the pilot seat and Kurt went and sat in the very back, far away from everyone else.

He still wasn't sure he even wanted to do this. On one hand, the Neyaphem were pretty much his family, shouldn't he want them to come back to Earth? But on the other hand, Kurt didn't really like the idea of being responsible for the enslavement and possible extinction of the human race. Kurt sat there for a while, thinking very intently.

"Hey, blue guy," Someone said quickly, waving a hand in front of Kurt's face. "Anyone home?"

Kurt blinked, snapping out of his thoughts. He looked up to find a skinny guy with white hair smirking at him. "What?"

"My name's Pietro. And you are . . ?"

"Kurt," Kurt mumbled.

"Well, Kurt, my dad explained everything to me and I think it's really great what you're doing for the mutant race," Pietro smiled slyly. "Those humans deserve to be wiped from this planet."

Kurt hesitantly smiled, not sure how to respond.

"Let me introduce you to everyone," Pietro went on. "Guys, get over here and say hi to Kurt."

The rest of the Brotherhood stopped what they were doing and walked over to Kurt and Pietro.

"This is Blob, Toad, and Lance." Pietro said to Kurt. "They have powers like us of course."

"And what _are_ your powers?" Kurt asked.

Pietro got up and started to run around the jet, becoming a blur. Lance grinned and stomped his foot, concentrating, and the whole jet shook. Blob picked up Toad and threw him towards the front of the Jet, but Toad stuck his tongue out like a frog and grabbed onto one of the seats mid-throw.

Azazel and Mystique ignored the commotion, lost in their thoughts.

"_What is going on in here?"_ Magneto suddenly stepped inside and everyone stopped what they were doing and quickly sat down. With an annoyed look at the teens, Magneto sat down in the passenger seat next to Azazel.

"Are we ready to go?" He asked Azazel, who nodded. "Then start her up."

OoOo

The X-men were already on the X-jet and in the air. They'd been flying for quite a while and the Professor hadn't said much about what was going on. Only that the demons were going to attempt something catastrophic and that he would explain more once they were closer to Australia. Everyone had already taken advantage of the down time and gotten some sleep.

"Why didn't you tell us you had read the demon's mind?" Scott asked, sitting next to Jean.

"All that I read was that he needed to speak with Magneto about something," Jean said, looking a bit confused. "I didn't want to worry all of you and I really didn't think it would be this big of a deal."

"The Professor must have picked up a lot more then." Scott mumbled thoughtfully.

"Hey!" Wolverine called from the front of the jet, turning around to face all of them. "Don't think you're getting away with sneaking out. Just because we're doing this doesn't mean you won't get a punishment!"

The teens of the X-men groaned, shooting dirty looks at Scott, who gave a sorry smile.

"Hey, I'm getting something on the radar," Storm called from the pilot seat. "It looks like another jet."

OoOo

"Look, there they are now," Magneto smirked, pointing up ahead. Flying in the distance appeared to be another jet. "Azazel, it won't use up too much of your energy to teleport us a bit closer to our friends, would it?"

"No, it wouldn't." Azazel replied. He put the Jet on autopilot and placed both of his hands on the wall, concentrating. After a few seconds, they disappeared, reappearing with the X-jet to their right.

"Oh, wonderful," Magneto chuckled. He raised his arm, concentrating. The X-jet started to veer towards the right, away from them.

Kurt was torn. He knew the X-men were probably trying to stop the demons from crossing over, which is what Kurt wanted, but he couldn't go against his Father or even Magneto. Besides, what would he be able to do to stop them? So Kurt sat there, watching nervously out the window, hoping the X-men would fight back or do something.

Suddenly, the top of the X-Jet opened and a woman with white hair appeared, holding her arms above her head. The sky rapidly filled with grey clouds, raining and thundering. Kurt looked at it with a mixture of hope and fear.

Magneto raised his arm once more, concentrating even harder, and the X-Jet was sent spinning around.

"Ha!" Pietro exclaimed, cheering along with the rest of the Brotherhood. "Now send 'em to the ground!"

The Brotherhood stopped cheering as a bolt of lightning struck the jet, sending them down to the ground instead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I'm really sorry this took so long. Sadly, this will be the last chapter. I know this story was pretty short compared to some others but I've kind of lost my passion for it :( Sorry to rush the ending, but I really didn't want to leave you all hanging (I hate it when writers do that).**

**Guest: since this is AU (Alternate Universe) I've changed some things, such as Azazel being God of the Underworld. I haven't read the Nightcrawler comics (this is fanfiction from the cartoon) and all of my information is from Wiki or made up by me.**

Everyone on board frantically held onto their seats as the jet was sent down to the water below. The water began to get closer and closer. Kurt shut his eyes and braced for impact. But suddenly, everything went still.

Kurt opened his eyes to find that the jet was no longer falling. He looked out the window next to him. Outside, all that could be seen were miles upon miles of reddish desert sand under a full moon.

"Where are we?" Kurt stood up slowly and started walking to the front of the jet, along with the Brotherhood.

"Australia," Azazel said, looking exhausted and slightly pale. "I managed to teleport us here but it's going to take much longer to complete the spell now."

"Let's get started then," Magneto said, heading for the door. "Lead the way Azazel."

OoOo

"They teleported away," Storm said, as she was lowered back into the jet.

"Then we should hurry," Professor Xavier replied, looking a bit worried. "They most likely went straight to Australia. We have about two hours left until arrival."

"Professor, can you like, tell us what's going on now?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, what are they planning?" Evan added.

The Professor sighed and began to explain. He told them all about the Neyaphem stuck in another dimension and how Azazel recruited the Brotherhood and Magneto to help bring them back to control the human race. There were a few gasps around the room and Wolverine growled in frustration.

"I didn't explain earlier because I didn't want any worrying throughout the flight. But you must know how urgent the matter at hand is. If they succeed, the consequences will be disastrous."

"I can create some winds to help us move faster," Storm said, preparing to raise herself onto the platform once again.

"Don't worry, Professor," Scott assured. "We won't let them win."

The rest of the teens agreed, looking very determined.

OoOo

After walking for about half an hour, the Brotherhood and co started to slow, staring at something up ahead. Azazel had been leading the way the whole time, trusting his instincts to try and find the gap in dimensions, and they were finally coming upon it.

Up ahead, there appeared to be a jagged cut in the air. It was glowing slightly red in the dark and went from the ground to about ten feet up. The cut looked exactly like a red lightning bolt touching the ground; only it wasn't disappearing.

"There it is," Azazel said, grinning.

"So exactly how long will this 'spell' take to complete?" Mystique asked Azazel.

"Well, since those X-men just had to get involved . . . about three hours or so." He replied.

"Great," Mystique rolled her eyes. "Let's get on with it then."

"We'll keep an eye out for the Xavier freaks." Magneto said motioning for the Brotherhood to follow him a few paces away. "They're bound to show up."

Azazel nodded and then turned to Kurt and Mystique. "I won't need either of you two to help until the very end, so just stay put."

"Whatever," Mystique said, already walking away.

Kurt sighed and walked in the other direction, away from everyone. He sat down and looked up at the moon. What was he supposed to do? He knew he couldn't allow this to happen, but how could he stop it? Kurt started going over everything his father had told him about the other dimension. The more he thought about, he realized there was one thing he could do . . . but could he really—

Kurt was jolted out of his thoughts when there was a loud shout coming from the direction his father and the crack in dimensions was. He snapped his head around to find Azazel holding up his arms and chanting something in a foreign language very loudly. He stopped chanting long enough to stoop down and pick up some dirt to throw on the "lightning bolt." When he began chanting again, it was under his breath.

Kurt glanced over at his mother, who rolled her eyes once more at the scene, and then began walking towards Kurt.

"Your father can be a real idiot sometimes." She smirked.

"How?" Kurt asked.

"The fact that he thinks this will actually work is ridiculous." Mystique replied. "I don't see how it can be this easy to travel between dimensions."

"He explained all of it to me," Kurt replied. "And it really is this easy."

"Well, for all of our sakes, I hope it isn't . . ."

OoOo

Two hours later, Kurt heard his father call him. He looked over to find that Azazel had started a small fire and was dancing around it, chanting again.

"What did I tell you?" Mystique frowned. "He's an idiot."

They both walked over and Azazel stopped dancing long enough to pull out a knife and cut Mystiques hand. He quickly held it over the flames, letting blood drip down.

"All part of the ritual," He explained, dancing once more until he came back around, doing the same to Kurt's hand. As soon as the blood fell onto the flames, the fire abruptly went out.

"It's working," Azazel stopped dancing and grinned. "Finally, the Neyaphem can rule this land once more."

Suddenly, the red "lightning bolt" made a loud cracking noise and began to grow taller, reaching up to twenty feet.

Mystique quietly gasped and then covered it with a cough. Kurt began to grow nervous; he had been hoping his mother was right and maybe this wouldn't work and things could just go back to normal. But he was certain now that wasn't going to happen, and he knew what he would have to do. He sighed sadly, wishing he didn't have to.

Suddenly, there was some commotion coming from the direction of the Brotherhood. The X-men had arrived, and the fight was just beginning. Kurt saw the one he recalled as Jean holding out her hand, sending Blob tumbling to the ground. The one called Scott was trying to zap Pietro with his red beams, while the latter was running circles around a kid that was throwing spikes everywhere. Toad was attempting to wrap his tongue around one girl, who just phased through it. A girl with white bangs was reaching to grab Lance who kept causing the ground to shake, throwing her off balance. Wolverine, Storm, and the Professor were just making their way out of the jet, which was about a quarter of a mile away. And Magneto, not having anything metal to throw around and wearing his helmet, was a few paces away, staring down the approaching Professor.

"We better hurry," Azazel said. "Mystique, go help them, I only need Kurt for this last part."

Mystique looked a bit reluctant but she ran off to join the fight.

"Kurt," Azazel said, looking his son in the eyes. "This last part is very important. All you need to do is repeat what I say exactly and the Neyaphem can finally join us."

Kurt nodded, his hopes rising. Maybe he could just mispronounce something the wrong way, claiming it to be a mistake. Then he wouldn't have to-

"If you don't get it right, we have to do all of this again tomorrow, so listen carefully."

Kurt felt the dread wash over him once more. This was inevitable; his father was going to do this no matter what. The only way to potentially stop it was to do the very thing Kurt didn't want to do. But there were no other options. He didn't even acknowledge that he could simply talk to his father because there was no way that would ever work. Kurt had never seen him look so excited before.

Kurt listened as his father told him the same chant in a foreign language. Having no clue what it meant, Kurt repeated, trying to get it right.

They did this with a few other phrases and then there was another extremely loud cracking noise as the link between dimensions finally opened a tiny bit. But a tiny bit was all Kurt needed.

The fight behind them stopped as everyone turned to look at the "lightning bolt." Someone shouted in despair at the same time another yelled triumphantly.

Kurt knew he would need to act quickly. He turned to his father and said a quick, "I'm sorry."

Azazel didn't even notice, he was too busy staring at the other dimension with a huge grin and a gleam in his eyes. Kurt gave his father a hard push. Azazel was caught so off guard, he didn't realize what was happening until he was through the portal and in the other dimension. Before he could fall all of the way, he managed to hold onto the bottom part, where the ground cut off. The dreamy look was instantly replaced with confusion.

"_What have you done?"_ He roared at Kurt.

"I'm sorry," Was all Kurt could say.

His father began to pull himself up quickly and then roared with rage as the portal instantly began closing from the top. The last thing Kurt saw of his father was his red fingers, gripping the ground, before the portal shut all the way.

Kurt slowly turned around, dreading what was going to happen when he faced everyone.

Everyone looked extremely surprised, some happy and others very very angry. Magneto was definitely angry. It took him only a moment to recover before he stormed up to Kurt.

"What did you do?" He shouted. "Everything was complete!" He made to hit Kurt, but the latter held up his hands and stepped back.

"I had to do it! Things never would've worked with the Neyaphem running around and there was no stopping Azazel, not unless we were to send him back. The only reason it was cracking in the first place was because he managed to get back to Earth! With him, in the other dimension, the Cheyarafims' hold would become stronger—"

"Things would've worked out perfectly—" Magneto started.

"No, they wouldn't have." Kurt interrupted, surprising himself. "The Neyaphem would have enslaved us too, it would've been too chaotic!"

Magneto roared with rage and glared at Kurt. "Don't think I'll forget about this. Mystique, boys, come with me. We have no business being here."

Mystique looked helplessly at her son and Kurt knew she wouldn't stand up for him. She was too loyal to Magneto. Kurt looked down at the ground as the Brotherhood went trudging away, heading back for their jet.

When they were all gone, he glanced back up to find the X-men still staring at him in shock. He sighed and turned around to walk away to who knows where when the Professor wheeled his chair forward.

"Wait, Kurt, was it?" He said.

"Yeah," Kurt said turning back around. "How do you know my name?"

"I read your mind, and I can see you aren't like your family."

Kurt shrugged. "I guess not . . . after that."

"Right," The Professor said. "Would you like to join us, then?"

"You mean . . . the X-men?" Kurt asked in shock. "You'd really ask me to be a part of your team?"

"No, he wouldn't," Wolverine growled. "Charles, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that there's a mutant right here with nowhere else to go, and we do take in misunderstood people with special abilities, right Logan?"

"I guess we do," Logan said, still not looking convinced.

"I don't know," Kurt said, glancing at the rest of the X-men. "I don't know if I've got what it takes,"

"After what you just did, I think you do," Scott said, not looking so sure himself but still smiling.

The others recovered from there shock and gave Kurt hesitant smiles also.

"What do you say, Kurt?" The Professor asked, offering his hand. "Will you join the X-men?"

Dawn was just beginning to approach as Kurt glanced back at the spot where he had betrayed his father. He felt absolutely awful for doing it, but there really was no other choice. He couldn't allow his father to go through with his evil plan.

He looked back at the Professor, with his outstretched hand and then at the others who were looking wary, but that was understandable. The fact that they would let him join them after everything was all the evidence Kurt needed to know his decision.

He smiled and shook the Professors hand. "I accept."

**The End**

**So, that's it! If any of you want to continue this story (since it was so short and it actually could go on) feel free to! :) **

**Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
